


Earlier Than Expected

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, Highschool AU, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Alfie, Omega!Charlie, SPN ABO Bingo, Scenting, Skinny Dipping, Smut, alpha!benny, concerned brothers, ditching class, happy ending I promise, heat - Freeform, heat gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: With Dean, Cas and Jimmy out of school, Alfie finds their friends still want him around. They convince him to ditch school to go to the lake, but didn't expect to wind up going skinny dipping with his crush...





	1. Skipping School Has Never Been This Fun

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter - fills the Skinny Dipping square on my card :D
> 
> Also, i think there will be 4 parts to this one and it ties in with the DCJ one "The Impossible Bond" that I recently did for the same Bingo game. I'll add tags as i finish the story. if everything goes as planned, the fourth chapter of this will be a direct tie in/crossover with "The Impossible Bond".
> 
> Underage Warning  
> \- well, I've got these guys all in highschool buuuuut, they're all fairly close to each other in age so I think it'll be fine but i THOUGHT i also might want to make sure everyones aware in case other people are not fine.

 

Because of their natures, it wasn’t uncommon for high schools to have a high mating rate in their senior class, since that was when most of the students presented.

Some of them even took it all the way to claiming and bonding. It was a fact of life and the schools were prepared for it with specialty counselors easily accessible and willing to help the new couples, or the newly pregnant (or both) to navigate the rest of their school year to graduation, no shame brought to them or their family.

Because of this, almost nobody dropped out. It was a highly successful system that had evolved with the ages, though it had its hiccups. All systems did, that was unavoidable.  Most of those hiccups occurred when someone presented early, but even then, things were manageable.

Samandriel – or Alfie as most called him, the origin of the nickname long obscured in his childhood – was, of course, one of the exceptions to the rule of presenting age. But that didn’t surprise anyone much, since the large family that lived next door to the Winchesters were often breaking whatever people considered to be the norm.

A little more than a year younger than his twin brothers – Cas and Jimmy – he was, nevertheless, in the same senior year as they and even held many of the same friends.  Even still, the nearly two weeks the twins stayed home after presenting had been a little strange for him. Alfie was quiet and often on the edges of the group, though they all accepted him and none were ever mean.

Halfway through the first week of their absence, even Dean stopped showing up. And that was when Alfie discovered that their mutual friends had not just been tolerating his presence for the sake of his brothers or Dean all this time.

Benny, in particular, if Alfie wasn’t misreading anything, seemed just as happy to see Alfie as Alfie (secretly) had always been to see _him_. Of course, without the loud and distracting presence of Dean and Jimmy (and to an extent, Cas too), it was harder for Alfie to stay on the sidelines and stare dreamily at Benny without getting caught.

Halfway through the second week, as they gathered at their lockers before lunch, Jo suggested skipping out of the rest of their classes for the day and heading down to the lake. It  _was_ unusually hot for an autumn day and Alfie really wanted to go – especially seeing as Benny would be too.  He allowed the others to talk him in to it and he, Benny, Jo, Charlie and Garth all crowded into Benny’s truck.

There was a small bench in the back that could fit three people – as long as they were skinny. Since Jo and Charlie were together, that decided two of them right off the bat, and before he knew it, Alfie was right where he wanted to be – up front with Benny.

Alfie tried not to blush when Benny grinned at him and asked in that sinfully delicious accent, “You sure you’re in, Cher? I don’t wanna get you in any kind o’ trouble with the fam.”

“I’m…I’m good,” Alfie nearly squeaked out his answer, ducking his head a little.

“All right then,” Benny drawled, glancing in the rearview to check on the others. “You three all set back there? Comfy?” A chorus of yes’s answered him and they were on their way.

It wasn’t until they arrived at the lake that Alfie realized a flaw in the plan. He turned red and snagged Jo’s elbow as the rest charged forward, dropping clothing as they went.

“We don’t have bathing suits!” he hissed at her, not wanting to have his freak out overheard by anyone, much less the object of his affections. Jo knew, anyway, how Alfie felt about Benny. She was the only one he’d confided in about his crush and she was kind enough not to tease him about it.

“Hey, hey, relax, Alfie, it’s gonna be all right. ‘sides, you can always go in your boxers. Look – “ She pointed out at the lake shore where Charlie, Benny and Garth were in various stages of undress. “You strip down only as much as you’re comfortable and Benny won’t mind the wet seats. See, Charlies going in her underwear and tee-shirt, Garth’s going in his briefs. No problem.”

“What about you and… _Oh god_!” This time Alfie _did_ squeak. His eyes went wide as Benny tossed his last article of clothing aside and waded a short way out into the water before diving in.

“Well, I guess that answers part of your question,” Jo said with a laugh at the timing of it all. “As for me, my underwear and my bra. It’s no different than going out in a bikini. Hell, I think I’ll still get more cover from  _those_  than I would from a  _real_ bikini _._ Now, come on. It’s too hot  _not_ to go in the water, no matter how you do it.”

Jo kicked off her sandals, stripped off her shirt and grinned at him, then hopped out of her shorts and ran down to the water, barreling into Charlie and knocking the Omega into the water. Alfie laughed at the Alpha’s enthusiasm and wandered down to the edge of the water, finding a rock to sit on. He pulled off his shoes and socks and let his toes dig into the wet sand. It felt good and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something like that, always too busy with school to simply just sit and relax. He wiggled his toes happily as he watched the antics of his friends.

He would have stayed like that for longer, but the heat became unbearable fairly quickly and his skin started itching with sweat. Slowly, Alfie pulled off his shirt. His pants went next and then he hesitated with his hands on the waistband of his boxers. No one was even paying attention to him. Nobody would care. He knew he was only being so self-conscious because Benny was there. It had never mattered when he’d gone skinny dipping with his brothers or the Winchesters. Why should it matter now?

With new resolve, he shucked off his boxers too and hurried into the water before anyone could notice. He dunked himself completely as soon as he was deep enough, the cool water was an instant relief as it closed over him.

They spent hours in the water, and truly, Alfie didn’t even want to leave. School was long since over, but no one was expecting him any time soon. The water was too comfortable, too blissful. He was having fun and best of all, he was getting more than the usual eyeful of Benny.

Finally, though, his friends started dragging themselves to shore. Jo running back to Benny’s truck for the blanket he kept in the bed of it and laying it out on the sand for people to dry on in the sun.

“C’mon, Alfie, you’re starting to look a little blue there, cher. Time to get out,” Benny grinned at him and Alfie nearly melted on the spot.

“I’m fine, Benny. It’s still plenty hot…” he insisted, though he couldn’t help gravitating towards the Alpha and following him back to the lake shore. He stepped out of the water and instantly missed the cooling effect of it. The wind across his wet skin didn’t feel like nearly enough to counteract how hot he felt.

“Here, cher, dry off with this,” Benny said, handing over his shirt. He’d already pulled his jeans back on - and presumably his boxers - though his skin was still wet. Alfie accepted the shirt gratefully and rubbed it over his skin, trying not to think about the fact that he was rubbing Benny’s scent all over himself.

He may, in fact, have rubbed a little harder at that thought.

Soon he was dry and he pulled on his own boxers, his embarrassment at being naked around the others (around Benny) long forgotten. He hadn’t even realized he was still naked till he went to sit down on the blanket beside Jo. He quickly pulled them on, then finished sitting, happily noticing that Benny sat down beside him.

“Isn’t it strange how hot it still is?” Alfie finally ventured. He was starting to sweat now that he was out of the water and the idea of putting on the rest of his clothes was not a welcome one.

Benny eyed him. “I think you should be getting home, there, cher,” he said.

“What? But I’m having fun!” Alfie protested, his stomach twisting at the idea that they wanted to get rid of him (that  _Benny_ wanted to get rid of him!). He gulped and stared into Benny’s blue eyes, somehow feeling more bold than usual. It was the only reason he found the guts to ask the question that always niggled at his thoughts.  “Do you…do you  _want_ me to leave?” Alfie whispered, not sure he could take it if Benny answered yes.

Benny jerked back in shock, his nostrils flaring a little, eyes going wide. All conversation around him stopped but Alfie didn’t dare look away from Benny. He  _had_ to know. He’d finally asked and he  _had_ to know if he should just give up hope.

“Fuck…” Benny breathed out.  Alfie watched emotions flit across the Alpha’s face and then his scent resolved into something akin to determination. “No, I’d never  _want_ you to leave, cher.” Benny reached a hand out to touch Alfie’s cheek, his accent getting a little thicker.  “But for yer sake, ah think ya  _need_ ta go home.” Benny swallowed, speaking his next words slowly and carefully. “Sweetheart, you’re in heat.”

Alfie shook his head. “No, I can’t be – it’s too early.”

“Honey, you are. We can all smell it, now that we’re not in the water,” Jo said softly, placing a hand on Alfie’s bare shoulder. He pulled away sharply, with a hiss and a growl at the contact from an Alpha he did  _not_ want. She froze and held her hands up in front of herself. “Sorry! I’m sorry!”

Before he’d realized he’d moved, Alfie found that he’d climbed into Benny’s lap and wrapped himself around Benny. Not doing anything, just holding him, shaking in the Alpha’s arms. He tucked his nose into Benny’s neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of spices that always seemed to linger around the Alpha, and something earthy that was wholly Benny. Alfie thought he felt Benny shiver when he nuzzled Benny’s still naked neck and shoulders, having sacrificed his shirt for use as a towel. It had been a worthy sacrifice, Alfie thought.

“Shh, shh…it’s okay. It’s okay. Here’s the plan, cher, are ya listenin’? We’re goin’ to take ya back to yer house, tell yer brothers what’s goin’ on an’ make sure yer okay. An’ when this is over, if ya ‘aven’t changed yer mind, we can talk about this – about…about _us,_ okay?” Benny’s voice rumbled through his body and into Alfie’s, pleasing vibrations. It took him a few seconds of concentration to understand _what_ Benny had said.

“Promise?” Alfie asked quietly, hope sparking inside him, little butterflies floating in his stomach, at odds with the strange, itching heat he felt.

“Ah promise,” Benny’s voice was rough but comforting. Alfie relaxed into his arms and let the Alpha pick him up, humming happily at being held in those big, strong arms. Benny brought him to the truck where Jo had already yanked the passenger side door open, Charlie passing her their bookbags from the backseat and climbing out quickly. Garth didn’t let Benny even attempt to get into the driver’s seat, the door creaking open when he pulled it. Garth easily slid up onto the seat and closed the door after himself, taking the wheel and waiting for the keys.

Charlie and Jo, both fully dressed now, waved them off, stepping back from the truck. “We can walk home from here. It’s not too far. You just take care of Alfie, okay?” Charlie assured him. Benny nodded, dug his keys out of his pocket a little awkwardly and tossed them at Garth, then - with some difficulty - he climbed into the passenger seat of the truck. He maneuvered Alfie around to let him sit more comfortably on his lap as Alfie clung to him.

The girls threw the rest of Benny and Alfie’s clothes onto the bench in the back and slammed the door shut for him. Garth started the truck and got them moving.

Alfie knew it didn’t take long to get from the lake to his house, and as he sat on Benny’s lap, closer than he’d ever been before to what and who he wanted, he wished to _god_ the drive was longer, or that the truck would break down. He wanted as much contact with Benny as he could get, in case this was _all_ he’d ever get.

He snuggled in closer and held on tight, wishing there could be more.


	2. Nervewracking Conversations with Overprotective Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Jimmy corner Benny to question him about Alfie.  
> Then they deliver some bad news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this in the Ship Square for Benny/Alfie

Benny had to pry himself off Alfie when they got him back to his house and into the care of his brothers. Gabriel had answered the door, his eyebrows shooting high and disappearing under his mop of hair. After a terse explanation of what was going on, Benny brought Alfie to his room – he knew the way well – and set him on the bed, promising the newly presented Omega again that they would talk as soon as his heat was over.

He managed to escape – somehow – after Alfie nuzzled into his neck and kissed him a few times there. With a whine, Benny had torn himself away and thundered down the stairs. He got back to the truck, breathing hard. Garth didn’t say a word, but drove the truck back to  _his_ house, gathered his things and hopped out, leaving Benny sitting there.

Finally, Garth broke the silence. “You want to come in?”

Benny shook his head. “Nah, thanks Garth, but I’d rather go home right now.”

“You’ve been a little dazed since…you all right for driving?” Garth asked in concern.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks Garth.” Benny slid across the bench seat and waved at Garth.

A few hours later saw him sitting alone in his room at the edge of his bed, looking down at the shirt Alfie had left behind. The scent of his friend was strong. God, he wished he knew if Alfie really  _did_ want him, or if it had just been his heat talking. Benny had been shoving down a bear sized crush on the other teen since he’d moved here the year before. He’d felt creepy about it too, once he’d realized that Alfie was almost a year younger than him.

Garth was the only one who knew how he felt about Alfie, and he’d tried to assure Benny that the age difference really wasn’t all that great. Benny wanted to believe that but…

Benny lost track of how long he sat there staring at Alfie’s shirt, breathing in the scent that came off of it and wondering if his heart could take it if Alfie rejected him after his heat was over.

“Is that our brother’s shirt?” a deep voice asked, two bodies sitting down on either side of Benny, bracketing him. He jumped back, jerking his head up with a curse. He whipped his head from one side to the other, taking in the faces of the twins. He swallowed hard. Theirs was a close-knit family, and Cas and Jimmy were particularly protective of Alfie. Benny had no idea how they would take his interest, which was why he’d never made it known before.

Cat was outta the bag now, though.

“Well, that answers  _that_ question,” Jimmy muttered on Benny’s left side.

Castiel nodded. “Indeed,” he agreed. It had been him that had spoken first, the registers of the twin’s voices were a dead giveaway to which was speaking (unless they were deliberately messing with you, which Jimmy did on a regular basis).

Benny’s heart pounded as he looked warily between them. “Um…how’s Alfie doing?”

“Well, now, that’s what we came here to talk about,” Jimmy said grimly.

“Ah didn’t do nothin’ to him!” Benny protested, his accent thickening once more with his panic, as it so often did when affected by strong emotion.

“We know, Benny,” Cas said, resting his hand on Benny’s shoulder. “In fact, we wanted to thank you for your restraint, especially with our brother practically throwing himself on you. That means a lot to us and speaks measures for your character.”

“Not that we didn’t  _already_ know how much of a good man you are, but that kinda sealed the deal,” Jimmy put in.

“No need ta thank me. Ah only did what any decent person shoulda done,” Benny said weakly. He didn’t think he deserved thanks for that, especially when it had been  _so hard_  to do. He cleared his throat. “You uh, ya didn’t say how he was doin’? He okay?”

“Benny, do you have feelings for our brother?” Cas asked. It felt like his eyes were boring into Benny’s soul.

With a gulp, Benny gave a reluctant nod. “Yeah, ah do. Ah’m sorry…Ah…” Castiel’s eyes didn’t let up and Benny looked away. He didn’t even notice that his grip on Alfie’s shirt had become white-knuckled, that he’d raised it higher, pulling it in against his chest.

“Why are you sorry?” Jimmy asked gently. Benny looked at him in surprise.

“Well ah…ah’m older than him. He’s just a kid…it’s why ah never said…” Benny trailed off as Jimmy started smiling.

“Why you never made a move?” Jimmy asked.

Confused, Benny nodded again. “Ah don’t unnerstand…ah thought ye’d be mad at me.”

The twins shook their heads at him, Jimmy rolling his eyes. “I told you, Cas.” There was no response from the other twin, nothing vocal, but it seemed to Benny like something passed between them. Cas turned to look at Benny again. “You’re our friend, and a good person. You’ve always treated our brother right. As long as you _continue_ to treat our brother right, then we have no issue with you pursuing anything with him.”

“Look, Cassie’s not gonna say it, so I will. Our brothers always had a bit of a thing for you. A blind man could see that – “

“Ah didn’t…” Benny pointed out quietly. “Thought anything ah did see was just…wishful thinking.”

It was Jimmy’s turn to send silent messages over Benny’s head. Cas shrugged. Sighing, Jimmy continued, “Look, our brother’s heat didn’t just come early, it’s gone wrong.”

“What?!” Benny’s head shot up to stare at Jimmy in horror. Benny’s stomach twisted. “What’s happening? Why are ya wasting yer time with _me_ if Alfie needs help?”

“Dad’s already sent for the doctor and the docs already looked him over. He’s presented Dad with a couple of options, but if option A doesn’t work…”Jimmy trailed off.

“Jimmy, speak plainly. Ah ain’t unnerstandin’ what yer getting’ at,” Benny said, confused and distraught, half his mind on the conversation, the other half on poor sweet Alfie, wishing there was something he could do.

“What Jimmy’s trying to say is, you’re option B,” Cas stated.

Benny exploded from the bed and was halfway across the room before he turned to face the surprised twins. “No! What the fuck is wrong with ya? Ah ain’t touchin’ Alfie without his consent an’ there ain’t no way ah’m getting’ that durin’ his heat!”

“He could die, Benny!” Jimmy shouted back, his face crumpling. He turned away and covered his face with his hands. Cas scooted closer to his twin, pulling Jimmy into his body and wrapping his arms around Jimmy tightly. Benny could see Cas’s lips moving but couldn’t hear what was being said.

Benny stood there in shock, just staring at the twins as they tried to comfort each other. He wished someone could comfort him, but the only one he wanted was the reason he felt this way. Alfie couldn’t _die_ – not from something as simple as a heat…could he?

He took a step backwards with a choked sound, then another till his legs collapsed under him. He couldn’t breathe, gasping in choked breaths, unable to get enough air. His chest tightened painfully and his eyes swam. _Oh god, not Alfie…._

Hands grabbed him, something was shoved into his nose and he pulled in a breath, then another, each one getting a little easier, a little longer, till he was no longer struggling to breathe. His eyes came back into focus and his mind checked back in and realized a couple of things at once.

The twins were holding him carefully between them.

They’d shoved Alfie’s shirt into his face.

It had been Alfie’s scent that had brought him back from the edge, out of his panic. He swallowed and looked at the twins. “What are we goin’ to do?” he whispered.

“Look, we know this isn’t an ideal situation. But we’d all rather this was you than a stranger. Someone we _know_ Alfie knows and likes – “

“-more than just likes, to be honest. He’s wanted you for a while now. I wasn’t kidding earlier. Kid’s been pretty hung up on you almost since you moved here and it’s only gotten worse with time. He’s as good as already given his consent. You should _see_ his diary. It’s got some pretty steamy entries in it-”

“Jimmy!” Cas said sharply. “I can’t believe you invaded our brother’s privacy like that!”

“One, it wasn’t me, it was Gabriel and two, in this case, it’s a damn good thing that we did, or we wouldn’t even _have_ an option B,” Jimmy said quietly.

“Please say you’ll help?” Cas asked carefully. “If you love our brother – “

“Ah do,” Benny whispered. “Ah love ‘em more than anythin’.”

“Come with us then, come back home. Let’s save Alfie,” Jimmy pushed.

Slowly, Benny nodded. It didn’t seem like there was much choice, as much as he didn’t like it. But the twins assured him that the choice Alfie had seemed to make in his heat was actually something he’d wanted prior to it. And if Benny could help him, then god help _him,_ he would.

He just hoped Alfie wouldn’t hate him for this.


	3. Always Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny helps Alfie through his heat and talk a few things out some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes for the Knotting square on my bingo card. PROGRESS!
> 
> there will be more to this. but i'm ending this segment. because the next part is actually going to be a more DIRECT link between this story and The Impossible Bond.

Alfie whimpered and sobbed as heat and pain flashed through his body. It wasn’t supposed to feel like this, stomach cramping, chest tight. Trembling and shaking, he dragged Benny’s shirt over his face again, trying to get the last vestiges of scent from it, but it had already worn off. Having used it to dry off, Alfie’s scent had overpowered Benny’s. A painful spasm rolled up his spine and he arched up with a scream.

He fell back when it passed, panting. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. And if the doc was right, it would only get worse.

“Benny…” he groaned. He wanted Benny, he wanted his Alpha. Alfie just knew that if Benny was here, it wouldn’t be this bad, wouldn’t be like this. That the Alpha would take care of him.

Smaller spasms pulsed through him, locking up his muscles, cramping painfully, like his whole body was one giant Charlie Horse. He sobbed, twisting painfully on his bed. His face wet, his ass wet, his dick hard. Why? Why was this happening to him?

The tension eased up a hair and he gasped, pulling in a deep breath. He breathed in spices and musky earth and noticed the pain level receded slightly. Alfie gasped, trying to draw in more of the scent, struggling to open his eyes. They’d been tightly clenched shut against the pain and he still couldn’t manage it.

“B-benny? Am I – “ he groaned as another spasm ran through him, “-am I dreaming? Be-enny?” his voice cracked and an instant later the scent was invading his nose, soothing him with its presence. He thought he heard whispering words, but he couldn’t make sense of them through the haze of pain and need, over the sounds of his own whimpers and sobs.

A hand, blazingly hot and blessedly cool, a contradiction in every way, touched his face. He leaned into the contact, nuzzling the thick fingers, chasing the relief the small, innocent touch gave him, that drop of peace and calm in an otherwise painfilled pool.

“Oh cher, ah hate seein’ ya like this. Ah’m goin’ to take care o’ ya, ah promise.” The words, spoken in that thick Cajun drawl that he loved so much, ran over him like soothing rainwater.

“Promise?” Alfie’s body spasmed again. “You won’t – _aaaah!_ \- leave me again?”

“Never, less’n ya want me to.” Benny’s hand left his face and started working over Alfie’s body, massaging the locked muscles. Alfie groaned with relief as every pass of Benny’s hands worked magic, releasing tension, easing the pain. Benny took his time, starting with Alfie’s neck and shoulders, moving down his arms before switching to his legs, starting with his feet and working his way back up.

The spasms eased, the sobbing slowing, stopping, as each muscle loosened, becoming putty in Benny’s hands. With the pain receding, the need underlying it ramped up again unbearably. Alfie bit his lip against a groan and reached for Benny desperately. “Please…please, Benny…” he begged.

“That’s it, cher, easy now…soon, ah promise.” Benny’s soothing rumble made Alfie tremble in need. His hole ached dreadfully and a fresh, warm wave of slick leaked out of him. “Oh, god, ya smell heavenly.”

Benny’s fingers were kneading his upper thighs, so close, so close…Alfie pushed his hips up, desperate for more. The fingers slid over the tops of his legs to tighten across his hipbones, a groan vibrating through him from Benny. Soft kisses fluttered over his skin, breath skating across it shakily, each puff of air was a balm on his skin.

Alfie finally managed to open his eyes, his body now loose and pliant and ready for his Alpha. He looked down at Benny – at a gloriously naked Benny – kneeling between his legs, watched his friend’s head moving, mouthing and licking across his skin. Alfie reached down to his legs, grabbed his thighs and pulled them up and out, exposing himself fully to Benny in bold invitation.

Benny inhaled sharply, fingers spasming, scrabbling in their place on the Omega’s hips. He licked his lips and his blue eyes met Alfie’s.

“Please, Benny, please…I’m burning up…I need you. I want you. Always wanted you…” The Omega bit his lip at the admission, hoping it didn’t scare the Alpha away. But it wouldn’t, would it? Unless this was a fever dream, Benny was _here,_ with _him._

“So have ah, cher, oh lord, ah have wanted ya, wished ya were mine since the moment ah laid eyes on ya,” Benny groaned.

“Then do it,” Alfie pushed. “Make me yours and only yours, _please.”_

With a growl, Benny surged forward and Alfie’s head dropped back with a pleased cry as Benny’s tongue speared him open. The scruff on Benny’s face rubbing against the Omega as he worked his tongue in and out of Alfie’s glistening hole. The Omega rocked his hips down, gasping at each thrust of Benny’s tongue. He loved this, every second of it, yet he still craved _more_.

“Please, please, please…oh _god_ that feels good…I need…oooooooh...please, Benny, I need _you_ ,” Alfie begged.

Something harder than Benny’s tongue pushed in alongside, sliding easily, and Alfie whined at the sensation. Benny pulled back, his tongue licking over his lips. Alfie watched him add a second, then third finger into his ass; watched Benny watching him, sheer wonder on his face.

“Alpha…alpha, I need you…” Alfie whispered hoarsely. Benny whimpered – oh god, _whimpered_ – and it touched Alfie to know how much he affected his Alpha. There were suddenly four fingers inside of him and he drove down relentlessly on them. Letting go of his legs, Alfie reached for Benny, dragging him up so that his body covered the Omega’s. “Kiss me, Benny,” Alfie gasped, “I’ve always wished to be brave enough to ask for that. So many times I wanted…so many chances I’ve wasted cause I was too scared. Please…kiss me?”

Benny’s eyes glinted – looked suspiciously wet – before they closed and his lips met Alfie’s. It was strange, how gentle and chaste the kiss was, how innocent - a direct contrast to the fingers plunging in and out of Alfie’s slick hole, their hard cocks sliding against each other, sending thrills through both of them.

Hands scrabbled into Benny’s short cropped hair, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss between them. Alfie didn’t want it to stop, to _never_ stop kissing Benny. But then Benny’s lips left his and started sucking on his jaw, licking and nipping at his throat and Alfie cried out, coming between them.

“Oh, fuck, yes…” he groaned. Benny jerked and stared at Alfie with wide eyes at the uncharacteristic curse falling from his lips. Alfie barely noticed except that Benny had stopped. All of him had stopped, fingers, lips, and Alfie whimpered. “Don’t stop, for fuck’s sake, don’t stop! I need you! Mark me, Benny, please!”

Benny’s face twisted, struggling. “Oh god, Alfie…” he groaned, dropping his face back into Alfie’s neck. “Oh god, ah want to, so damn bad. But not like this, cher. Sweetheart, we have ta wait. Let me get ya through this first, then see if ya still want me, okay.”

“I do, I have, I always will…” Alfie gasped, shuddering through the after effects of his orgasm, yet still hard, still needy. “God, I need you. Always you, only you…”

Boldened by his heat, by the fact that Benny was _here,_ Alfie slid his hands down Benny’s broad back, gripped his ass and pulled.  “Need to feel you…”

“Ah got ya, hold on…” Benny pulled back with a last nip to Alfie’s neck and took hold of his cock, lined himself up and started pushing in. His eyes rolled back in his head and Alfie was right there with him. That beautiful, wondrous pressure, that thick cock filling him, soothing that burning, aching heat between his legs.

They both groaned with the slick slide till Benny had slid home. He stayed maddeningly still after that, his head on Alfie’s chest, breathing hard. Alfie’s hands grasped at Benny’s naked ass and pulled, trying to get him to move. His hips lurched upwards and Benny lost it, just as Alfie had hoped he would.

Benny pulled the Omega into his lap and set a punishing pace, thrusting wildly. Alfie eagerly, joyfully joined in, meeting every thrust with his own downwards push, wrapping his arms around Benny’s neck, his legs around his waist. He sucked on Benny’s ear and groaned with every pass of Benny’s cock over his prostate.

He whined at the sensations and moved his lips down to Benny’s neck, licking the spot that smelled the most delicious, the most glorious. It was _his_ spot. _His_ to claim. He rocked back and down, trying to press as close as he could to Benny, all thought gone, drowning in how good he finally felt. How good being with _his_ alpha made him feel. How safe and loved.

Benny’s knot started to swell, catching on Alfie’s rim. Whimpering, Alfie dropped his forehead down on Benny’s shoulder, biting his lip. “Yes, yes, yes…” Alfie groaned the words out and ground down into Benny’s lap. “Knot me, Benny, need it, need you.

Groaning, Benny surged up, his hands sliding down to Alfies ass and kneading the soft flesh, pulling Alfie into his lap harder, pushing himself deeper, till his knot caught. Alfie cried out in bliss and his hips lost all rhythm, frantically moving against Benny. The smell of heat and slick and sweat - of Benny’s spices and earthy scent, of Alfie’s own scents mingling in with Benny’s in an oddly complementary way – all of it overwhelmed their senses, the tipping point as they slid together, Benny’s knot tugging with each short thrust –

With a cry, their lips made contact simultaneously, mouthing over the others pulse point, looking for that spot –

that _special_ spot –

that one _right there_ –

and bit down.

They froze, climaxing together, Benny’s cock buried deep in Alfie’s ass, his knot locking them together, his teeth buried in Alfie’s neck and Alfie’s in his.

Emotions and sensations flooded through them. Alfie could feel his desire, his climax, his love and joy and exultation – and it was returned two fold, spreading through the newly created bond. He gasped, overwhelmed, his hips twitching in Benny’s lap, groaning as Benny twitched inside him in response, emptying another wave of come into the Omega.

Slowly, carefully, Benny laid them down on the bed, his knot tugging with every movement, making Alfie’s eyes roll in bliss. Humming, Alfie curled up into the Alphas’ chest and laid kisses out on the warm flesh. He traced along Benny’s skin with gentle fingers.

“Ah, cher, sweetheart…” Benny’s hand came up to touch Alfie’s neck, and guilt flooded the bond. Alfie looked up sharply. “Ah’m so sorry. Ah wanted this, but ah didn’t want…not durin’ your heat, darlin’. Ah wanted to talk properly about this…an’ now, ah’ve given ya no choice.”

Alfie’s heart hurt at the sadness and despair in Benny’s voice. “Say that again,” he whispered.

“Say it again? Ah don’t unnerstand…what part?” The edge of the guilt was taken off by Benny’s confusion.

“Sweetheart. I like that. You call all your friends cher. But you’ve only ever called _me_ sweetheart. I like it,” Alfie said. “And Benny, I wanted this before my heat, promise. I was just…too scared, I guess, to say anything. You’ve got nothing to regret.”

Wonder and happiness pulsed through the bond and Alfie relaxed back against Benny.

“An’ what about you, sweetheart? Ya sure ya won’t regret it once yer thinkin’ clearer?” Benny asked, his hesitance clear from every avenue – voice, scent _and bond_. It made Alfie giddy to think that and he pushed his own feelings through.

“Do I feel like I regret it?” he asked. Benny’s arms tightened around him.

“Ah god, how’d ah get so lucky?” Benny whispered into to Alfie’s hair.

“Mmmm…how’d _I_ get so lucky?” Alfie mused back. Benny’s knot hadn’t even died down but Alfie’s heat returned suddenly instead of being lulled for the duration: the painful cramps, the muscle spasms, his skin burning up once more and he whimpered, trying to press closer to the Alpha. It was less than it was before, thankfully, but still bad.

“Sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Benny asked in concern.

“Need…need…” Alfie whined. He shifted his hips, ground down again, and sighed when relief came through another release deep inside him.

“Oh, god, Alfie,” Benny soothed a hand over Alfie’s head, fingers carding through his hair. “Doc was right about how hard this was gonna be. Don’t worry, sweetheart. Ah’m right here, ah got ya. We’ll get ya through this. The worst is over, Ah promise.”

Every soothing stroke, every reassuring word, eased through Alfie and he smiled at Benny. “I know, Benny. Thank you.”

“Don’t gotta be thankin’ me, darlin’. Ah love ya. Ah’ll _always_ be here for ya.” He ran his hands over Alfie’s body, quelling the muscle spasms with the active contact. Alfie clutched at him eagerly.

In this moment, he had to be the happiest Omega alive.


End file.
